The present invention relates generally to an expandable interbody implant, and more particularly to a lordotic expandable interbody implant adapted for oblique posterior, oblique anterior, co-axial posterior, or co-axial anterior, insertion and placement in a disc space having a surgically-corrected height between adjacent vertebral bodies in the lumbar spine.